


Short Drabbles (Spn)

by alexisk11



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisk11/pseuds/alexisk11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Drabbles Wrote For Others :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Drabbles (Spn)

Title: Short Drabbles (Spn)  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em  
Chapter: 1/1  
Rating: N/C 17  
Pairings: Sam/Dean, Wincest, J2, Sastiel  
Warnings: Language (Lots of Language), Smut, Violence, Wincest, Slash  
Spoilers: Possible Up Through Season 8 (Here and There)  
Summary: Short Drabbles wrote for others :)

 

Short Drabbles Wrote For Others:

 

Wincest:

~*~  
Sam knew Dean secretly like to be owned. Knew Dean had these urges to be fucked into submission. Knew exactly when Dean needed this. These are the times Sam would push Dean down into the bed face first and hold him down with his longer body. These are the times Sam would relentlessly fuck Dean until Dean was sobbing and begging 'please Sammy.' These are the times Sam knows he can give his brother what he needs....  
~*~

~*~  
Dean was just so tired, so weary from the days spent on the road with Sammy and Kevin. Trying to close the gates of hell, all the while avoiding the King of Hell, and trying to find a way to bring back Cas was taking a toll on them all. As Kevin decided he needed his own room for a change and promised that he could look after himself (he did look after himself for months after-all) Sam and Dean crashed into the motel room. Realizing how down and out his brother was Sam knew he needed to cheer Dean up. Letting Dean rest for a bit on the bed, Sam took his phone and locked himself in the bathroom. He drew a hot bath while phoning for some take-out and a six pack. He'd get Dean to soak his worn body and then feed him. The last step for caring for his brother? Making him feel whole again, feel as loved as he was.  
~*~

~*~  
They couldn't look more different physically. Sure they were both tall, but Sam was taller. Were he had hazel eyes, Deans were the most amazing Emerald green. His hair was long and dark were Dean's was short n light. Dean had freckles & Sam didn't. But that was the thing Sam loved most about their differences. He loved Dean's freckles, every single one. He loved counting them when Dean slept, loved worshiping them while they had sex. Laying here alone all Sam could picture was Dean & his freckles.  
~*~

~*~  
Having Dean tied up and completely under his control sent Sam on a power trip. He could literally do anything he wanted to do to his older brother. Oh Dean was going to get it alright, he was going to take everything Sam had to give him until he was begging Sam either to stop or never to stop....Sam knew tonight was gonna be fun ;)  
~*~

~*~  
Knowing that no matter what he did he wouldn't be able to prevent Dean from dying, Sam decided to have a little bit of fun knowing that it would all start over again tomorrow anyway. Everyone always wondered if one could die from too much sex, well they were gonna find out....  
~*~

~*~  
You like this De? Huh? You like it when I'm rough with you? Yea brother, fuck. Take it like that....Now behave yourself Dean, you know it's too early for me to stop teasing....  
~*~

~*~  
The witch just laughed as Dean yelled infuriated about the 'curse' she put on the two brothers....They thought it was some kind of love spell, which they were right, it was, but the best part? It only worked if the people involved were really in love...  
~*~

~*~  
Sam loves his brother. This is normal of course. But he's a Winchester, so of course the way he loves his brother is all sorts of twisted by normal standards. But he's a Winchester & when have normal standards ever applied to or meant anything to them?  
~*~

~*~  
Sam sat on his bed wondering what Dean really thought of the Wincest fics,. He know he read some, Dean never bothered to clear the browser history. Was it just curiosity or was it something else? There is only one way to find out....  
~*~

~*~  
Sam pulled Dean over onto his chest and soothed his hand down his back and through his short hair, it was always the sure fire way to calm his brothers nightmares weather they were of monsters or of hell...  
~*~

~*~  
Dean asked his brother where they should place the anti-possession tattoos they we're scheduled to get the following day. Sam's response? 'Over our hearts Dean. Our love will only strengthen them. Love you brother.' Dean's response? 'Love you too Sammy.'  
~*~

~*~  
Sam & Dean knew that Kevin was figuring things out about them....they knew they had to play it cool. Sam hated the distance that was purposely put between them, but he knew Dean would more than make up for it when they were alone tonight in their hotel room....  
~*~

~*~  
Sam was jealous of Castiel. HE got to give Dean comfort when he needed it. HE was the one Dean now turned to in rare times of weakness. It used to be him. Dean wouldn't say anything just turn to him & he would know, but now its Castiel whom Dean seeks it from. Sam figures that if he can't even find an Angel good enough for his brother he wouldn't ever find anybody good enough. As long as Dean was, well not happy because Dean is never truly happy, but as long as he was ok Sam would deal.  
~*~

~*~  
All President Obama wanted was a nice break with nothing to worry about for at least an hour. Sitting on the computer he decided to check out this new Tumblr craze his daughters and half of his country were talking about. That was his first mistake. His second? Looking up one of his favorite tv shows on Tumblr. His third? Clicking on the Wincest tag. He is NEVER letting his daughters on Tumblr again, but he just may keep his account...  
~*~

~*~  
'What Sammy you act like you never seen another dudes dick before?' Dean Said after walking in on his brother after a long trip in the Impala. 

'Well its not normally my brother.' 

'No shit Sammy. If your gonna stand there looking at least come over & help.' 

Dean figured this would snap Sam out of his trance & he would turn around & leave. What he didn't expect was to fell Sam's hand circling around his own as his Sasquatch of a brother sat down on the bed beside him. All it took was a few strokes of his Sammy's ginormous hand & he was done. Allowing time for Dean to come back to himself Sam payed down beside his brother. 

'You know, I'm not free Dean, I expect reciprocation.' 

'Bitch!'

'Jerk!' 

'Wouldn't be calling me that now Sammy,' Dean said as he crawled down his brothers body and slid his sweats & boxers down exposing Sam. Giving one swift lick to Sam's hip Dean grabbed Sam's hands n pinning them down used his other hand to hold down Sam's hips. Taking a deep breath Dean took as much of Sam as he could in his mouth. Damn, his brother was most deff. completely proportional. Sam was caught in shock and pleasure as his brother continued to give him the best blow job of his life. All he could do was watch. Dean looked up at Sam through his lashes with his beautiful green eyes & that sent Sam over the edge so quick he couldn't even warn Dean. It didn't seem to matter to Dean though. 

'Fuck, Dean O God....I can't hold out much longer' Sam said as he was moaning under Dean. 

'Just wait baby boy, I still have more in store for you. God Sammy, let me fuck you baby brother.' 

'Fuck Dean, yes yes please.' 

Dean grabbed the lube and coated his fingers. He pushed a finger into Sam and slowly started moving. Soon he was adding another finger and then another. Not long after Sam was begging his brother to get on with it already. Dean slicked himself up and gently pushed into Sam. Sam loved the feel of having Dean so close to him. Dean was hitting his prostate with every maddening slow thrust. Sam was going crazy at the slow pace but he knew Dean wouldn't pick it up, not this time, he would never take the chance of hurting Sam. A few more slow thrusts and both brothers were falling apart in each others arms.  
~*~

~*~  
Sam could NOT sit in this car any longer. It feels like they have been driving forever, in all honestly, he knows it hasn't been any longer than usual. It's just that Dean looks so damn irresistible in his jacket and shades leaning back and driving with one hand. Sam's been resisting the urge to just lean over and start molesting his brother so they could put good distance between them and their last job site. He wasn't waiting any longer though. Sliding over towards his brother Sam started to trace Dean's jaw with kisses and light nips and then attached his mouth to Deans ear sucking and licking until Dean groaned.

'Stop Sammy or I'm gonna wreck.' 

'Then pull over,' was Sam's only response. Listening to his brother for once Dean decided to find the next semi-private place to pull over. Finding an cornfield with high corn stalks Dean pulled into the pathway and parked the Impala so they were completely surrounded by high corn and wasted no time in maneuvering Sam and himself into the back seat. Getting clothes off was tricky, but this wasn't their first rendezvous in the Impala. Sam was desperate for his brother and wasted no time on foreplay for once. With a quick prep his was sliding into Dean with a moan from both brothers and soon they were both pushing over the edge in ecstasy.  
~*~

~*~  
Did it make him a horrible person that seeing his brother in a priests clothes made him want to do dirty, dirty things? Forget the fact that they're brothers, he could care less about that, got over it a long time ago in facet, it's the fact that he wants to drop to his knees and remove Dean's pants rightthefucknow while he's wearing that damn priests collar that has Sam questioning his sanity.  
~*~

~*~  
'Dammit Dean, I want you to feel the difference! I want you to feel me making love to you, do you feel it? Do you feel my love Dean?' 'Yes Sammy, Yes Yes.' 'Good. I love you Dean.' 'Love you too baby brother.'  
~*`

~*~  
Sam needed Dean to quit flirting with every damn person in the bar. He needed him to quit, now. If he didn't Sam wasn't sure he'd be able to stop himself from going over there and putting a claim on his brother in front of Ellen, Jo, and everyone. Hell he just might go do that anyway.  
~*~

 

~*~  
This Is Halloween:  
It's Halloween, Sam hates it, but Dean hates it more. Sam's the one with the clown phobia, but Dean hates the all the amateur ghost hunters that go around stirring shit up and causing them more work. Sam knows how much this infuriates his brother, so this year? Sam has a plan to make Dean forget all about Halloween and the moronic behavior that goes with it. Taking Dean to a bit nicer hotel, maybe not fancy but by Winchester standards it was the fucking Hilton. Dean knew his brother was up to something but he went along with it anyway.

"We got a hunt Sammy?"

"Not today Dean. I hate all the clowns. I am NOT going out in that."

After ordering some amazing room service and lounging around the room Sam decided to put his plan into action.

Pushing his brother onto his back on the bed Sam held him down with his body and started kissing him into submission. It didn't take long until Dean was completely compliant, kissing Sam back and trying desperately to get Sam's clothes off.

"Easy De, We have all night brother. Gonna make you beg for it. Gonna make you forget everything but my name."

"Oh FUCK Sam. I....You....Fuck....I can't....When you....Sam."

"Fuck yea Dean, gonna keep you incoherent all night baby."

"Shit Sammy."

Sam kept his brother on edge and begging for hours, by the time they were sated and falling asleep Sam realized Halloween was officially over.

"Hey Dean, Halloween's over."

With a sleepy groan all Dean said before falling asleep was "You fucker, love you."  
~*~

 

Wincest Au:

~*~  
'Sorry Sammy, but you know the only way to bring up your grade is to do better on your next test and to turn in your homework on time, you know your pretty brilliant, just turn stuff in on time.'

'I'm sorry teach, its just that my dad always has jobs for us to do after school and I always get in late and by the time I get a shower I just want to crash into bed. Are you sure there isn't something else I could do for you? You know I turned 18 last month and your fresh out of college, first Year teaching. I could give you something else perhaps?' 

'Well there may be something you could do for me.' Prof. Dean answered with a leer....

'Well perhaps that could be arranged, is this your last class for today? Cause if it is I was thinking we could go back to your office, somewhere a little more...private...' 

All professor Dean could do was groan and with a 'Come on Sammy' walk out the door with Sam following close behind...Sam was practically jumping out of his skin, he was acting cool and calm but he was so nervous. He's secretly liked his professor for a while now, but then again who wouldn't? He's smart and hot not to mention with lips to die for and the youngest professor there. Sam could have cared less about his grade, he had a B, close to an A after-all, and he was extremely nervous as to where this could lead. Sure he wanted in his pants but it's not like they could have a relationship. There was a strict policy against that. Whatever, he was going to get what he's wanted for a while and he'd worry about the rest later. 

No sooner than the two walked into prof. Deans office, he was using Sam to close the door all the while kissing up his neck and reaching past him to lock the door. Sam grabbed prof. Dean's tie pulling his closer against his body. Both men moaned at the contact and started grabbing at each other and ripping off clothes. 

'Are you sure you want to do this Sammy?' prof. Dean asked 

'Yes, Hell Yes.'

'Ok good.' was all that was said before prof. Dean was guiding a half dressed Sam over to his desk. Swiping it clean of papers he pushed Sam down and leaning over top of his kissed his way down Sam's body until he reached his jeans. Undoing the button and zipper professor Dean tugged until Sam lifted his hips and pulled Sam's jeans and boxers off in one move. kissing his way back up Sam's body he finally reached Sam's mouth and gave him a hungry kiss. Breaking apart, Sam unzipped the professor's dress slacks and tugged until they fell around his shoes. Kicked out of his dress shoes and slacks, Dean climbed up on the desk so he was completely over a completely wrecked Sam. He almost looked so innocent laying back on Dean's desk with nothing on and a blush on his cheeks. Dean attacked Sam's lips again and then on to his ear and neck. He reached between their bodies and stroked Sam. 

'Fuck so big Sammy. I want to fuck you, can I?' He asked his favorite student.' 

'Oh God yes......please' Sam responded and groaned when his professor pulled a bottle of lube out of one of the drawers and lubed up his finger inserting it into Sam. After adding a few more fingers Sam practically begged him to fuck him already. Professor Dean gently pushed into a wide eyed Sam and waited until Sam relaxed around him. 

'You ok baby boy?' 

'Yea, yea...feels so good.' 

With that the professor started to move but instead of a quick fuck he felt the need to go slow with Sam. He felt a greater connection than with anyone he's ever been with, guys or girls. The slower pace seemed to be driving Sam mad, especially with Dean hitting his spot on every slow slide in and out. 

Pretty soon Sam was moaning with abandon and not long after he hit his release, which triggered Dean's. After catching his breath and pulling himself back together he grabbed some tissues to clean them up and he gently dressed Sam before dressing himself. Pulling a lost looking Sam off the desk he sat him down on the floor & pulled Sam against his and just held him. They were both feeling very confused by what just happened but all that Dean knew was that he wasn't going to loose his, yes his, Sammy no matter what else happened.  
~*~

 

J2:

~*~  
He really, really hated how they made him feel inadequate, like nothing more than a fucking sex object, everyone that had come in and out of his life had done this at some point he's heard it all right down to the infamous 'cock-sucking lips.' This is why Jared vowed to never let anyone make Jensen feel like that again...  
~*~

~*~  
Jared hated when Jensen couldn't shake Dean off, He would try anything, anything to get him to just let go and become Jensen again, become his best friend again. Sometimes is just took more than other times and those were the nights they would end up curled up together in Jared's bed just reassuring each other of who they were...  
~*~

 

Sastiel:  
~*~  
Castiel often felt horrible about feeling as though he had a stronger bond with Dean, but he knew that overtime his bond with Sam would grow into something beautiful also, just in a different way...Their bond would be created a different way. Where his bond with Dean was created by pulling him out of hell, his bond with Sam would be created by saving him from hell on earth, from the hell in his own head, he never realized that he would eventually do that literally....  
~*~


End file.
